LET GO
by Cajai
Summary: His heart squeezed painfully, something he, refused to admit was jealousy, overwhelmed him. How he wished he could be able to interact with Naruto on the same level as Sasuke. Time travel. YAOI


**LET GO**_by Cajai_

_Some things you just can't grasp_

_But it's okay to let go_

'_cause there always a new path_

-Cajai

Rated Mature

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Romance. Action. Mystery. Drama.

**Warnings:** YAOI, violence, cussing, AU, OOC, OC, time travel… duh. Character deaths… more warnings later

**Summary: **His heart squeezed painfully, something he, refused to admit was jealousy overwhelmed him. How he wished he could be able to interact with Naruto on the same level as Sasuke. Time travel. YAOI

**Chapter Info:** This chapter is just some back ground information for the rest of the story

**PROLOGUE**

Naruto heaved sobs, **_Kyuubi?_** Naruto demanded of the empty cage. The stark cage, devoid of life was a horribly reminder of the pain and loneliness in Naruto's life. Naruto's confidant and friend had creased to exist. **_Why did you have to send me back to the past? All I wanted to do was die!_**

The remains of the seal that had consumed Kyuubi fluttered down to Naruto's feet as if taunting him. Then he saw it, in a hasty scrawl was written five words 'Kitsune-Strength-love-life-hope.' And it came crashing down on Naruto. A sob caught in this throat and choked.

_**-Flashback-**_

"Kyuubi why do you live?"

"I live for power and death."

"Then you're not living at all. You know what Aniki, I believe you just won't let go. You want power to control what you fear, you kill to feel like you're in control… but you're not really living because life has an end and a beginning. Life has accomplishments, you my fur ball only have regrets. To live you must let go."

"I'm a demon! I don't have emotions!"

"Keep telling yourself that baka. Me? I live to love and to have the strength to give hope!"

_**-End of flashback-**_

"**_I live to love and to have the strength to give hope." _**Naruto murmured. **_"Kyuubi you sacrificed yourself because deep down in your demonic heart you love me and gave me your strength to give me hope… Kyuubi thank you. I will not let your sacrifice be wasted."_** Naruto said a new light in his eyes.

**-Present Time-**

An eight year older version of Naruto with an altered appearance sat on the small cement platform at the back of the apartment building overlooking one of the city's many aqueducts. It was a late autumn night and he was tired from the rigorous training he had put himself through. His long silky white hair whipped in the chilly wind as almond shaped golden eyes looked thoughtfully at nothing. His lips were pulled into a grimace. Over the last few years Naruto had found himself coming often to his haven to both reminisce of the future and contemplate how to prevent future events.

_The Uchiha massacre would happen soon and at my current level I cant prevent it. I'm at a high Chuunin to low Jounin level, while Itachi would be an ANBU and have the Mangekyo Sharingan._ Naruto sighed sadly and rested his head in the palms of his hands.

Scanning the lake his spotted something that made his blood run cold. Among the foliage that fell into the aqueduct a mangled body drifted by. Naruto jumped into the river, swimming against the current and hauled the teenager out. Checking for a pulse, Naruto felt a faint heart beat.

Taking a deep breath Naruto struggled to converted his powerful hybrid chakra into healing chakra, sweat beads formed on his forehead. His chakra was meant for killing not healing, but healing was something he had been determined to learn in his past life.

Using a technique Sakura had developed for him to heal near fatal wounds on his comrades, Naruto began to heal the man. Several organs were damaged and Naruto rushed to save them. Slowly the wounds healed, the man's breath became steady. When he healed as much as he could, Naruto dragged the man into his apartment building and stripped him of his clothes. He dried the man off, while blushing furiously. Wrapping a warm blanket around him, Naruto turned up the heat. Exhaustion finally caught up to him and Naruto stumbled and slipped to knees too tired to move to his bed and collapsed on the teen's well muscled chest. The man stirred in his sleep and embraced the unconscious boy.

Shisui woke up feeling slightly flushed, a light weight rested on his chest. Looking down the sixteen year old man saw the white hair of an eight year old child resting on his chest, his arms wrapped around the boy. Upon closer inspection he recognized the boy as the Kyuubi brat, he knew he should feel revolted that the child was touching him… but something made him stop. The child's face seemed drawn in pain and had a weariness about it that no child of his age should possess.

Besides that the boy was exotically beautiful. Naruto… Naruto had waist length silky white hair that tickled Shisui's flesh, he had golden skin, his eyes were almond shaped and slightly tilted framed by long white eye lashes, full Rose petal lips and prominent cheekbones. The boy had a small delicate body… _If only he was a few years older_… Shisui thought… _Gah! I can't believe I just thought that. Ah, I'm pedophilia! I can't be! I must get out of here! Wait where is here?_

And then it all came crashing back. "Itachi!" Shisui screamed sitting up abruptly and almost knocking Naruto to the floor. Luckily he caught the startled boy before any damage could be wrought. They found themselves in a very awkward situation. Naruto was sitting on Shisui's hips, while Shisui held him to his chest, his hand under Naruto's shirt pressing their chests together and Naruto on his very naked manhood. Both boys sputtered and jumped away. Naruto ran out of the room as Shisui called after him "SORRY!" He was blushing scarlet and muttering about 'accidents.'

A moment later Naruto returned with Shisiu's now dry clothing. He handed them to Shisui looking away and blushing. "How did I get here?" Shisui demanded.

"I found you floating in the aqueducts and I dragged you out. I managed to heal most of your wounds, but you still have some flesh wounds. You should be completely healed in a couple more days." Naruto said looking at the floor, his white hair hiding his eyes.

"How does a kid know medical jutsus?" Shisui asked quietly._ Was the Kyuubi some how controlling the boy? No if he were, wouldn't he be slaughtering the entire village?_

"That's quite a long story and I believe there was something important going on with this Itachi guy?" Shisui looked frantic, he got dressed and ran out of the apartment. _Well maybe the Uchihas do have hope? Good luck Shisui the fate of the Uchiha clan rests on your shoulders._ Naruto thought to himself with a small smile.

The Uchiha massacre did happen, but there were only ten casualties, among Sasuke's father, Shisui's parents, and Itachi himself (Itachi was struck down by Shisui's own hand). Mikoto became the Uchiha clan head and a few years later she would marry again and give Sasuke three siblings. Shisui was treated like a hero.

**_-2 weeks later -_**

After two weeks of mourning Sasuke returned to class. Sasuke immediately made his way over to Naruto and sat down next to him. Naruto looked up shocked, a really dumb expression on his face. Sasuke chuckled. "Why are you sitting next to the dead last?" Naruto asked bitterly not daring to look Sasuke in the eyes.

Sasuke smiled kindly, "I don't think you're dead last, you saved Shisui and because of that most of my clan survived. I'd like to call you a friends or ally… maybe even a brother some day. I want get to know you." Sasuke smiled offering his hand "Hello my name is Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto looked oddly at Sasuke's hand. The same hand the plunged the Chidori through his chest. Slowly extending his hand Naruto grasped Sasuke's hand with a smaller seemingly far more delicate one.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto said in a quiet hesitant voice shaking Sasuke's hand slowly. Naruto finally looked Sasuke in the eyes and Sasuke was stunned by the raw beauty of the boy.

_**-Outside the window-**_

Shisui watched as Sasuke on his own accord attempted to make friends with Naruto. His heart squeezed painfully, something he, refused to admit was jealousy overwhelmed him. How he wished he could be able to interact with Naruto on the same level as Sasuke.

**TBC**

Well hope U enjoyed the prologue. It was certainly fun to write.

-Cajai

R&R


End file.
